


A Very Ordinary Day

by unfolded73



Series: The One Where They Get Engaged [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a very busy day. Follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6988156">Shopping Assistant</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Several things in this fic were influenced by the S6 shooting spoilers, SO SPOILER WARNING.

There were days where her alarm clock woke her immediately, and there were days when she was so tired that she didn’t even register the noise and Killian had to shake her awake. This morning fell into the second category. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, fresh from the shower. His dark hair was damp, and droplets of water were still clinging to his shoulders, a towel carelessly slung around his waist. “Your alarm is getting rather insistent, love.”

With a groan, Emma reached out and hit it, almost knocking it off the table. “Shit, I’m late.” She dragged herself up into a sitting position only to be pulled into Killian’s chest, and she leaned willingly against him.

“What time did you come to bed last night?” he asked her.

“I dunno. After one, I think. Regina and I were working on those defensive spells again.” She glanced up at him and smiled. “You were snoring by the time I crawled into bed.”

“I don’t snore,” Killian said, affronted.

“Okay, sure you don’t.”

“It’s no fun, going to bed alone,” he murmured against the top of her head. “I’ve quite gotten used to not having to.” His hand slid up her stomach, over her t-shirt. “I missed you.”

Emma grabbed his hand to stop it from traveling anywhere more dangerous. “Don’t start, I’m already running behind. And _you_ were the one out late the night before last,” she pointed out. In truth, it had been at least a week of busy days and late nights occupied with one task or another, and it felt like they’d barely seen each other lately. She was suddenly struck with how badly she’d missed him too.

“I’m sorry, love, if Belle hadn’t needed me—”

“I know.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but Killian turned his head and intercepted her with his mouth, his teeth scraping her lower lip.

“Nope,” Emma said reluctantly, pulling away and standing up. “I can’t do this now.”

Killian let his hand trail over the swell of her ass and onto the back of her bare thigh. “I’m going to be wanting you all day now.” The gruffness of his voice made her shiver.

“Maybe we can have a quiet evening, just the two of us.”

Something registered in Killian’s eyes, some thought that Emma couldn’t interpret. “That would be lovely,” he responded, and kissed her stomach.

Just the brief touch of his lips, even over her clothes, sparked something low in her abdomen, and Emma took a step backwards before she decided to throw her schedule out the window and spend the morning in bed doing unspeakable things to this man. “Okay, gotta shower.” As she walked toward the bathroom, she could feel Killian watching her go, and a little thrill ran down her spine.

Emma rushed through her morning routine as quickly as possible, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she trotted down the stairs. The smell of coffee greeted her as she walked into the kitchen, and she made a bee-line for it. “Oh my God, coffee, I love you.”

“Are you professing your love for me or for the coffee, Swan?" Killian asked, not looking up from the newspaper.

“Both.”

He smiled at her. “But coffee’s not your true love, right? That’s just me.”

“Can I have two true loves?” she said as she stirred sugar into her full travel mug.

Killian growled affectionately as he reached for her, pulling her over to where he was seated at the kitchen table. For the first time, he seemed to notice her clothing. “This is a lovely frock, Swan, what’s the occasion?” She was wearing a red floral dress over tights rather than her usual usual jeans or leggings.

“I really need to do laundry. Also, I forgot I’d bought this, do you like it? I used to wear skirts more often a long time ago, I just got out of the habit.” 

Killian positioned her so that she was standing between his spread legs, his hand and hook gravitating under her dress to rest on her thighs. “You’re beautiful in anything, my love, but yes, I do like this very much.”

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Emma leaned over and brushed her nose against his. “Thanks.” She could feel the press of his fingers on one leg and the smooth brush of his hook on the other, and it made her just want to sit on his lap and grind herself into a shattering orgasm. The sudden clear technicolor image in her mind of doing just that was slightly startling. _Fuck, I really need to get laid_ , she thought.

Killian opened his mouth against hers, almost as if he could read her thoughts, kissing her thoroughly. Emma responded without thought, letting her body fall against his chest as she opened her mouth and lapped at his tongue with her own. She felt Killian’s fingers clench against her thigh as his left arm moved around to her backside, his hook still under her dress and pressing against her ass to keep her close.

“Gross.”

Emma pulled away from Killian to see her son crossing the kitchen to open the bread box on the counter. Killian quickly removed his hand and hook from under her skirt, a look of pure frustration crossing his face.

“Aren’t you going to be late for school?” she asked Henry as he retrieved a bagel and bit into it.

“I’m leaving now. We’re still on for this afternoon, right Killian?”

He frowned. “What’s this afternoon?”

“We’re taking Violet out on your ship, remember?” 

“Oh, was that today?” He shot an apologetic look at Emma.

“Yeah, and she’s really looking forward to it, so you can’t back out on me. Also, you just assaulted my innocent eyes by making out with my mom in the kitchen, so you really can’t back out on me.” Henry said with a smirk.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her son. “You know, you’re one to talk, after what I walked in on the other day—” 

“Great! okay, anyway, see you at the docks at 3:30, bye!” Henry’s words tumbled out a little too loudly, his ‘bye’ punctuated by a slam of the front door as he dashed off to school.

“Now, where were we?” Killian said, grinning up at her, seemingly unphased by the tornado that was her teenage son.

Emma blinked a couple of times. “Wait, hang on. What exactly did you walk in on?”

“Nothing serious,” Killian said, his hand held up to placate her. “Just a little ‘make-out’ session on the sofa. Hands were starting to wander.” As if to demonstrate, he put his hand on her breast.

“Ugh, Killian!” Emma took a step backward. “First of all, you can’t grope _me_ while you’re talking about my son groping Violet, that is the opposite of sexy. And second of all, why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Swan, it wasn’t a big deal, it was normal teenaged behavior. I made a nuisance of myself for the remainder of Violet’s visit; I assure you, there was no opportunity for any additional groping.”

“Yeah, but there will be other opportunities. Lots of them.”

“Indeed there will be, and those kids will make the decisions they make. You’ve talked to the boy, so have I, so has Regina. You have to trust him. To a point,” he added with a head tilt. “There is a reason I'm chaperoning their little voyage this afternoon.”

Emma huffed out a breath. “Not to mention, who knows when the Evil Queen might strike again. She's been too quiet lately.”

“Indeed.” Killian hauled her close again. “As always, I will protect Henry with my life.”

Emma reached out to caress his face, threading her fingers into his hair. “I know.” She kissed him, a brief peck on his lips, and then dodged away as he chased her mouth. “Now I am really going to be late. What are you up to today?”

“Mr. Smee wants to meet with me about a possible business venture that he assures me is legal—”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“... and then I’ll stop by the sheriff’s station to see what I can help you and Dave with.”

“Thanks, I’m sure we could use it, you know how crazy things have been lately. And then I guess it’s pirate ship chaperone duty?” Emma asked, picking up her coffee and gathering up her badge and keys.

“Aye, but as soon as I return to the harbor with my teenaged charges, you and I are locking the door to our bedroom and not coming out for the rest of the night,” Killian said.

“It’s a date,” she said, and then added as she opened the front door, “A sex date.”

Killian wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Precisely. But also…” His expression shifted to a more serious one. “I’d like to have some uninterrupted time to talk.”

“Uh oh, are you breaking up with me?” Emma joked.

Killian let out a full-throated laugh at that idea. “Go to work, Swan, and I’ll see you later.”

When she got to the sheriff’s station, her father was already mediating a dispute between a couple of irate Storybrooke residents. The influx of new people from the Land of Untold Stories was still causing all sorts of problems, and the presence of the Evil Queen in town was setting a lot of people on edge. Emma heaved a weary sigh as she sat down at her desk and got to work.

By the time Killian strolled in an hour or so later, David had been out on a domestic disturbance call and was investigating a suspected break-in while she dealt with things at the office, and she wished even more fervently that she could have stayed in bed today. Preferably with her man at her side.

“Hey,” she said, reaching for his hand while she finished making notes on a report. 

“I’m at your disposal, love. What do you need help with?”

“Would you mind manning the phone so that I can focus on this paperwork?” 

“Of course.” He noted her empty coffee mug. “More coffee?”

Emma shook her head. “I’m too jittery as it is. Thanks, though.” Killian moved behind her, and after a beat she felt his hand, warm and heavy, pressing into her neck muscles to ease the tension there. It felt absolutely fantastic, and Emma groaned and dropped her head onto her arms on the desk. “Oh, holy fuck, don’t stop.”

“Love, you can’t talk like that and expect me not to immediately think of other contexts in which I’ve heard you utter those words.” His hand continued to knead her neck and shoulder muscles.

Emma smiled a hidden smile. “Oh, Killian,” she said in a slightly exaggerated breathy voice. “God, yes, right there, yes.”

“Vixen,” he grumbled.

“You love it.”

When he finished the impromptu neck massage, she felt about a thousand percent better. “That was amazing, thank you.”

“Any time, Swan.”

Emma stood up from her desk to thank him properly, wrapping him in her arms. She hummed at how good he felt, warm and strong and safe, and buried her nose in his neck. “Is it time for us to go back to bed yet?” she asked.

“Just say the word.” She felt his lips dragging over her ear and cheek toward her mouth, and she moved to meet them with her own. They kissed slowly, a languid drag of tongues and teeth, and Emma began think in the back of her mind about the roominess of the supply closets and the likelihood that her father would return in the next ten or fifteen minutes.

“Emma!” came a shout from the front of the station as the door banged open.

“Does he have some way of knowing when you and I are having a moment, love?” Killian whispered as he let her go.

Emma walked out of her office to greet their visitor. “What can I do for you, Leroy?”

By the time Leroy’s issues were dealt with, David had returned and Killian got occupied with answering the phone and the moment was lost. Around eleven o’clock, Emma became aware of the fact that she’d forgotten to eat that morning as her stomach growled audibly.

“Want to get an early lunch?” Sidling up behind Killian, Emma leaned over to kiss his shoulder and ruffle his hair. She ignored her father’s eye roll. 

Killian turned in his chair, his smile bringing out his dimples. “Of course, let me just—” The sound of a text message came from the vicinity of his chest, and he pulled his phone out. “Hang on.” 

She watched him read the message, then type a reply, a frown on his face. “What is it?” Emma asked.

“It’s Belle, she’s—” Another message appeared, and he sighed. “Ruby was going to accompany her to her doctor’s appointment, but now she can’t make it, and Belle is worried about going alone, in case—”

“Gold shows up,” she concluded. “Do you think he might?”

“She told me a couple of days ago that this is the appointment where she gets that... picture taken of the baby inside her? What’s it called again?”

“An ultrasound.”

“You don’t mind, do you, Swan? It would put her mind at ease to have a friend by her side, I think.”

Emma took a breath, trying not to focus on her hunger, or the fact that her boyfriend was going to share this special, sort of intimate moment with another woman. Instead, she tried to think about the difficult situation Belle was in, and remember how shitty it was to be pregnant and alone. “No, of course I don’t mind.”

He typed out another text and sent it. “I shouldn’t be long, and we can have lunch as soon as I return, is that all right?” She knew he could tell she wasn’t enthusiastic about this turn of events.

“Yeah, I’ve got a granola bar in my desk to tide me over.” Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Tell Belle to hang in there, and to let us know if she needs anything else.”

They said their goodbyes, and Emma went to retrieve the granola bar, perhaps closing her desk drawer with a little more force than was warranted. As she leaned against the desk and began chewing, she noticed her father watching her. 

“What?”

David just shrugged. “Everything okay?”

“Do you and Mom ever have days or, I don’t know, weeks where there’s so much going on that you just can’t… connect?”

“Yeah, of course we do.”

“I mean, God, a few months ago I was grieving his death, so you’d think I wouldn’t be so fussy about a few interruptions or that he’s busy with stuff, but…” 

“But?” David prompted.

Emma took another bite. “But I’m jealous, I guess? And I don’t mean, like, romantically jealous, I just mean sometimes I don’t want to share Killian with anyone.”

“I’m sure he feels the same. But Emma, the fact that he has these things in his life, work and friends and people that rely on him, that’s a good thing. Even those who share true love can’t be everything to each other.”

“I know that, logically, but I’m not really looking for logic right now. You’re supposed to say, ‘Yeah, Emma, that sucks. That must be hard.’”

“Snow is probably better at this than me, huh?” he said, looking chagrined.

“No, you’re fine at it.” She threw the last of the granola bar in the trash. “And you’re right, I’m just grouchy.”

An hour later, her phone dinged. 

_Killian: Meet me in 15 minutes on the park bench behind town hall?_

She dashed off a quick reply and stood up from her desk. “Dad, I’m going to lunch.”

He was waiting for her when she arrived. They had begun to frequent this small park when they were first dating, but Emma had almost forgotten it after everything they’d been through since then. She was watching him the moment he looked up and saw her, his face lighting up. She was sure hers did the same. 

“No Granny’s?” she asked when she saw the sandwiches he had laid out on the bench. 

“I thought we were due for a change. These are from that new place that opened up in town.”

Emma sat down and picked up a half-sandwich. “I’m starving, thank you. How’s Belle?”

“She’s fine, everything went well. It’s like a kind of magic, the things those medical machines can do.”

“Yeah.” They ate in silence for a few minutes. “Hey, I’m sorry if I seemed weird earlier, when Belle texted you.”

He sighed. “Emma, I’m helping Belle because she’s a friend, and because I feel sort of responsible for her.”

“Listen, I’m not jealous of Belle. I think I’m jealous of your time, if that makes any sense.” Replaying Killian’s words, Emma frowned. “What do you mean, responsible for her?”

“Rumplestiltskin and I, our fates have been intertwined for a long time. I feel the need to do right by his wife and child, protect them from him. I didn’t, once,” he said, looking down at his feet.

“This is about Milah and Neal?”

He shrugged. “Maybe, in part.”

Emma reached out and took hold of his hook. “You’re a good man. Belle is lucky to have you as a friend.”

Killian met her eyes then. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Something flashed in his eyes, and he sat up straighter. “Emma, there’s something I’ve been meaning to—”

“Emma!”

She and Killian looked over their shoulders to see Regina coming toward them down the walking path. “For fuck’s sake,” Emma murmured low enough for only Killian to hear. “Can we not get five minutes?”

“Regina, what brings you out on this lovely afternoon?” Killian called with a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Well, I tried calling your girlfriend but she didn’t answer her phone.”

“I’m on a lunch break,” Emma muttered.

“Then I happened to see you sitting out here. Emma, I just got a message from Zelena. The Evil Queen is plotting something, and apparently it’s happening tonight.”

“Tonight?” Emma said, not bothering to hide the whine in her voice as she stole a glance at Killian. “I have plans tonight.” Never mind that they were just plans to go to bed early and have mind-blowing sex; as the day wore on, they were becoming more and more important to her.

“I don’t think the Evil Queen cares about your plans. We need to prepare.”

“We’ve been preparing for weeks, I don’t know that there’s much more we can do.”

Regina glanced away, clearly struggling with something. “If she hurts anyone I love, if she hurts anyone in this town, I have to live with it. Please, Emma, I … I need your help.”

Emma sighed. Even the supposed good half of Regina didn’t admit weakness easily, and she knew it had taken a lot for her to ask for help so baldly. “Okay. Killian, can you help David at the sheriff’s station for the next few hours?”

“Of course, love.” He kissed her cheek and began gathering the remains of their lunch. “If I don’t see you before I set sail with Henry and Violet, then I’ll text you when we dock, all right?”

“Yeah.” She smiled wistfully at him. “Thanks for buying lunch.”

The afternoon flew by as she and Regina went around town, reinforcing the protective wards they’d placed earlier, and then returned to the mayor’s office to practice some combined offensive spells. Emma channeled her magic easily, practicing the focusing techniques that Regina had been working on with her. Regina, meanwhile, was getting more accustomed to wielding light magic. They were working well together, a seamless unit.

“Henry’s growing up,” Emma commented when they took a break.

“Tell me about it. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to him dating.”

With a clear of her throat, Emma continued. “Yeah, about that… I guess Killian caught them getting handsy on the sofa at our place.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, her mouth pinched. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s fine, right?”

“Sure it is. It will be even better when I lock Violet up in my vault so it can’t happen again.”

Emma laughed uneasily. “Like Killian said, we’ve all talked to him about this stuff before, and he’s a good kid, so I’m sure it’ll be fine. But it’s just hitting me, like, our son is going to have sex some day. That is a _weird_ thing to think about.”

Regina tapped her lips with her fingernail. “No, on second thought, I’ll lock Henry in the vault.”

“Now you’re talking.”

“I meant to tell you, I overheard Henry call Killian his stepfather the other day,” Regina said as she eyed Emma speculatively.

Emma flushed. “He did?”

“He was talking to someone over his Xbox headset, and he said something like, ‘I’m teaching my stepdad to play.’”

Henry had been introducing Killian to the wonders of console video games lately, going so far as to reprogram one of the controllers at their house so that Killian could use it with only one hand. “I’m sure it was just an easy way to mention it without launching into a whole explanation of his complicated family dynamic.”

“Maybe, but saying ‘my mom’s boyfriend’ wouldn’t have been that much more difficult.”

Emma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. “True.”

“I bring it up because I wanted you to know that I’m … glad,” Regina said, wincing as she uttered the word, “that Henry has Killian. I know I said some hurtful things right after Robin died, and I didn’t want you think that I disapprove of their relationship.”

“I appreciate that, truly.”

“Although if that pirate ever does anything to hurt either of you, I _will_ set him on fire.”

“Thanks?” Emma said with another uneasy laugh. “If we’re done here, I’d better check in at the station one more time before dinner.”

All was finally quiet at the sheriff’s station, and as she locked up, Emma mulled over everything Regina had said. It was weirdly affecting to have Regina’s blessing on her little family. Absently checking her phone for any text messages she might have missed as she walked, Emma almost collided with Pongo’s leash as he led his owner down the sidewalk.

“How are you, Emma?” Archie asked, stopping and bowing slightly. She thought if he had been wearing a cap, he might have tipped it.

“I’m okay. Busy day. You?”

“Oh, can’t complain. Will I see you at Ruby and Dorothy’s party tonight?”

Emma stomach plummeted. “Oh, please tell me their engagement party isn’t tonight.”

“Sorry, it is. Will you be unable to attend?”

“No. I mean, possibly. I don’t know.” She really, _really_ didn’t want to go to a party tonight, but backing out would be kind of a dick move. 

“Remember what we’ve been talking about, Emma. You can’t be everything to all people. Sometimes you have to take care of _you_.”

She perked up at that. “Yeah. Thanks, Archie.” Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the screen. “And look at that, my boyfriend’s back. I’ll see you later!” she called as she changed direction and headed toward the harbor.

She arrived just as Henry and Violet were walking down the gangplank arm-in-arm. “Hey guys, did you have fun?”

Violet’s hair was windblown, her cheeks pink, and she was grinning widely. “It was wonderful.”

“Well, I’m sure Killian would be happy to take you out again sometime.” She raised her hand to him, watching as he pulled a rope taut and knotted it. His jacket was off and his shirtsleeves were rolled up, and Emma’s heart clenched at the sight of him. 

“We’re headed to Granny’s,” Henry said.

“Yeah, okay,” she waved them off absently, walking toward the ship. “Permission to come aboard, Captain?”

Killian grinned down at her. “Permission granted.”

Emma ran up the gangplank and into his arms, feeling like they had been apart for more than just a few hours. She collided with his chest, making him laugh as he hugged her. 

“What brought this on, Swan?” 

“I don’t know, I just missed you this afternoon.” They swayed together, and Emma cupped the back of his head, feeling the smooth strands of his hair under her fingertips.

“I missed you too. It was a lovely afternoon with your son and his girlfriend, but I would have much rather had you with us.”

“Next time,” she smiled, pulling back to look in his eyes. “You know what, maybe we should just sneak below decks, give the bed in your quarters a workout for old times’ sake.”

“Ah, have you been missing the pirate’s life, my love? Have we become too domesticated?” He grinned, backing them up toward one of the hatches that led down into the belly of the ship.

“Maybe. Or maybe I saw you up here working on your ship, looking all sexy, and I just can’t wait another second.” 

“Actually, speaking of not being able to wait,” Killian said, pulling away from her and suddenly looking very serious and a little nervous, “There’s something I want to ask—” 

Emma’s phone started to ring. 

“Bloody hell.”

“I know, I know.” Emma pulled it out of her pocket. “It’s Mom.” She held up a hand to Killian as she swiped it to answer.

“Mom, whatever it is, it’s gonna have to—”

“Emma, you're going to Dorothy and Ruby’s party tonight, right?” Snow interrupted. 

“Actually, no, I was thinking we might bail.”

“You can't. With so many people together in one place, if the Evil Queen is going to attack, it will almost certainly be there.” 

Emma put a hand over her face and didn't say anything. She could feel the tension coming off of Killian as he stood next to her and waited. 

“Don't you agree?” her mother continued. “It's the most likely scenario.”

“Yes, I agree. Fine, we’ll be there,” she groaned. 

“Okay, see you soon.”

Emma disconnected the call and slumped against Killian’s chest. “I hate this day.”

“What did your mother say?” he asked, sounding resigned to their fate. She felt his arms come up and wrap around her.

“She said, sorry, Emma, you’re never going to have sex again. Your vagina will be a barren wasteland forevermore.”

Killian laughed softly. “What did she really say?”

“That we should be at Dorothy and Ruby’s engagement party in case the Evil Queen attacks.” Emma pulled back and looked at him. “I mean, I felt bad about not showing up at their party anyway, but Archie says sometimes I have to take care of myself, and right now, taking care of myself was gonna mean spending the evening in bed with you, and I had decided that was the best thing for me, except now—”

Killian held up his hand to stop her tirade. “We’ll go, we’ll pay our respects to the happy couple, we’ll battle the terrible villains, and then we'll go home and I will fuck you until you can’t walk.” His voice gradually shifted from placating to growling on the last part of his sentence, and Emma felt herself literally swoon.

“That’s it,” she said. “Quickie, your quarters, right now.” She pointed down to the ladder while glancing at her phone again. “We have maybe ten minutes.”

It only took five before Emma was out of her boots and tights, her dress hiked up around her waist, and Killian was fucking her in full, long strokes from a standing position at the edge of his bed. Emma propped herself up on her elbows, watching as his cock disappeared inside her again and again. His hand gripped her thigh, holding her steady as he slammed into her, and so Emma shifted her weight to one elbow so that she could slide her other hand down and press against her clit, circling and kneading her flesh against her pubic bone.

“Yes, that’s it, love,” Killian groaned. “I love watching you pleasure yourself while I’m inside you.” Emma threw her head back and closed her eyes, concentrating on the sensation of fullness, on the sparks of pleasure zinging through her, and it took no time at all before she was close, reaching for that peak, and then she was there and he was pushing her over, his voice broken as he came with a ragged shout that could probably be heard from town.

Emma opened her eyes when he pulled out, watched as he opened a drawer and grabbed a washcloth and handed it to her. Emma cleaned herself up while he righted his jeans, both of them a little shaky in their movements.

Killian gathered up her boots from where she had tossed them across the room, and sat down next to her on the bed while she put her tights back on. His hand settled on her back, rubbing gently. “I love you, you absurdly sexy creature.”

“Same,” Emma said, concentrating on her clothing. “How messed up is my hair?”

He looked at it and made a face. “I think you left a hairbrush here once. I’ll find it.”

When they had put themselves back in order, Emma pulled him into a hug. “For the record, that was amazing and I do feel better, but I still really want to go to bed with you and hold you.”

“Oh this doesn’t change my plans for later one bit, Swan,” he said as he picked up his cutlass and began to buckle it in place. “It just makes it less likely that I’m going to ravish you on one of Granny’s tables in front of all of our friends and family.” 

Emma pointed at him. “Sword?”

“Your mother said there would be trouble; I’m going to be prepared.”

“Okay, but the probability of public ravishing just went up.”

Granny’s was unsurprisingly crowded with party-goers, the crowd spilling out the front door and onto the patio. Emma was greeted by Ruby with a massive hug, and after a few minutes she started to find the festive air infectious. She was even sort of glad they came to the party. Her eyes caught Killian’s across the room where he was drinking a mug of ale and laughing at something her father had said, and he winked at her. 

The party had been going strong for the better part of an hour when the wailing screech of a siren could be heard from outside.

“We’re under attack!” Leroy shouted.

“Leroy, calm your jets,” Granny said.

“No, unfortunately, he’s right,” Emma responded. “That sound is one of the defensive wards Regina and I set up being breached.” She pushed her way through the crowd and found Regina and Killian on the patio, looking up at the sky. “What the hell is that?”

There were several dark shapes coming towards them. “It’s whatever the Evil Queen has sent to try to attack us. But it’s not going to work,” Regina said, full of determination, raising her hands. “Ready, Emma?”

“We’ve got your back, love.” Killian said, and she heard the scrape of swords being pulled from scabbards. Looking to the side, she could see a few people with crossbows, and her mother with her trusty bow and arrow aimed at whatever was closing in on them. 

“Ready,” Emma said, raising her hands.

The dark shapes turned out to be something that looked like a cross between a dragon and a pterodactyl, and Emma took a second to laugh at what her life had become as she and Regina vaporized one of them with a perfectly timed bolt of magic. The second one they only grazed, and it careened away in a barrel roll only to be beheaded on Killian’s cutlass.

“Nice one,” she called.

“Thanks, love.” He swung his sword again, the screech of another dying creature piercing her ears. Emma caught sight of her mother steadily shooting arrows at the flying beasts from behind an overturned table, of the light flashing off her father’s and Killian’s swords as they inflicted as much damage as possible to provide cover for her and Regina. Working to shut all of that out and focusing on her power, Emma raised her hands to volley off another bolt of light magic.

“Swan!” Killian called.

“Yeah?” she answered distractedly.

“Will you marry me?”

“Now!” Regina shouted and they let loose with a more powerful bolt, taking out four of the creatures with one shot. 

Emma turned and looked at the pirate behind her. “What the hell did you just ask me?”

“Yeah, what the hell did you just ask her?” David asked.

Killian grinned. His sword was dripping with greenish blood. “I said, will you marry me?”

“You’re asking me this _now_?”

“I’ve been trying to ask you all bloody day; this seemed as good a time as any.”

“Emma, pay attention,” Regina scolded, ready to strike again. Fortunately the attackers seemed to be thinning. Emma felt her heart thundering in her chest, but whether it was because of the battle or the fact that she’d just been proposed to, she honestly wasn’t sure.

“He just proposed to me,” she said, hearing the shock in her own voice.

“I heard; excellent timing as usual,” Regina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They fired off another bolt, taking out two more creatures. The street was littered with their defeated attackers. The last of them that Emma could see fell to one of Granny’s crossbow bolts.

“Booyah!” Granny shouted.

“I think we got them all,” Snow called.

Emma turned around. “You’ve been trying to ask me all day?”

Killian shrugged, handing his bloody cutlass to David and stepping toward her. “We kept getting interrupted.”

“Ask me again.”

They were surrounded by townspeople, those who had helped them fight and those who had been hiding in the diner and were starting to come out to inspect the carnage. Emma was exhausted and sweaty and she was pretty sure she had pterodactyl guts in her hair, and Killian looked about the same. He continued to walk toward her, seemingly oblivious to everyone and everything around them. Fumbling in the pocket of his vest, he pulled out a small box.

“Emma Swan,” he said in a voice that curled inside her chest. “Assuming we can find the time in the midst of everything this town throws at us…” He dropped to one knee and opened the box to reveal a ring, and _God_ , he’d planned this, he’d been carrying a ring around in his pocket waiting for the right moment to ask her. “Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”

Emma could faintly hear reactions from everyone watching them, gasps and whispers and a smattering of premature applause. Mostly her ears were ringing as she stared at the man on his knee, this pirate, her true love, and marveled at her life.

“Say something, Emma,” Regina prodded, a smirk on her face.

“Oh, right!” Emma said, shaking her head quickly. “I mean, yes! Yes. I’ll marry you.”

Killian was up off his knee in a second, strong arms around her hips lifting her off the ground. Now there was a lot of applause, cheering and wolf-whistles, and Emma just closed her eyes and held on to Killian and tried to breathe.

Things happened in a blur after that. Killian set her on the ground and slid the ring onto her finger. Emma was pulled into hug after hug by her parents, and friends, and finally her son.

“I helped pick the ring,” he admitted. “I’ve been wondering when he was going to ask you. It took forever.”

“We’ve had a busy week,” Emma said, still staring at the ring in wonder. “Wait, you _knew_ about this?”

Henry grinned. “So did granddad, but grandma didn’t, so don’t tell.”

She looked around for Killian and found him being congratulated enthusiastically by Ruby and Belle. Emma grabbed his hand and tugged. “Come on, we’re going home.”

“No way, Emma, things are just getting started,” Ruby protested. “We won the battle, and now you guys are engaged too! It’s party time!”

Snow joined in. “Yeah, you have to stay and celebrate.”

Emma shook her head firmly, winking at Killian. “We _are_ going to celebrate. At home. You guys have fun.”

As they walked down the darkened street hand-in-hand, Emma bumped her shoulder against Killian’s. “You’re an idiot.”

“Swan, I was watching you fight those creatures, you, this magical goddess who is so strong and so capable and so sexy that I can barely stand it when I’m not touching you, and I literally couldn’t wait another second to ask you.” He glanced at her. “Are you cross that I made such a spectacle of it?”

“No, but you’re lucky I said yes. That would have been pretty embarrassing if I hadn’t.”

“Are you saying you said yes to avoid embarrassment?” he said with a nervous smile.

Emma stopped on the sidewalk and turned to face him. “I said yes because I want to marry you more than just about anything I’ve ever wanted in my whole life.”

“Good.”

“Dumbass.”


End file.
